Way of the Soaring Tempest (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of the Soaring Tempest Dancers of the field of combat, tacticians of positioning and maneuvers these Monasteries focus on the fields of battle others would not. With there martial art applications of Positioning and waiting for the right moment to strike, Monks of the Soaring Tempest force their enemies to play by there rules, not others. Winds of Change Starting at 3rd level, You gain one new Ki ability. Ki Barrier Ki Barrier: As a reaction to an attack or as a bonus action, for 1 Ki point, you can gain a shield of temporary hp that equals to 1d10 + Wisdom modifier + your Monk level. The Barrier lasts until the end of your next turn. At later levels, you can spend more Ki points to increase this defense. 1 Ki point per d10. Starting at 10th level, you can spend up to 3 Ki points to gain a max of 3d10 + Wisdom modifier + your Monk level. Finally, at 15th level, you can spend up to 5 ki to gain a max of 5d10 + Wisdom modifier + your Monk level. Tempest's Tactics Also at 3rd level, when you strike a foe, you can use 1 Ki point to use one of the shifting abilities below. - Force Push: Move the target 5 x your Wisdom Modifier. - Ghost's Castle: Target a foe behind the enemy you just hit and force them to make a Constitution Saving throw to not switch places with the target you just hit. - Typhoon's Pull: Target a foe in a 15ft cone behind the enemy you just hit and force them to make a Constitution Saving throw to not move them behind the enemy just hit. - Tempest's Chain: Target a foe that is within a line of 50ft to the enemy that was just hit and force them to make a Constitution Saving throw. On a failed save, the target is grappled by you. Step of the Tempest Starting at 6th level, in addition to Step of the Wind, for 1 more Ki point, you gain Your walking speed in Fly speed and an additional Bonus action for only dashing. You gain double the amount of Dashes you can do in a day. You can only use this ability up to your Wisdom modifier times before needing a long rest. In addition, your flurry of blows gains 1 extra attack. Aura of Deflection Starting at 11th level, Any ranged attack made at you or at an ally within 5ft of you. Are made with disadvantage. In addition, any attack you make deals an additional 1d6 slashing damage. Eye of the Storm Finally at 17th level, with the power of wind at your command, you can now summon a hurricane that lasts for 10 minutes. As an action, for 8 Ki Points, you can summon a 100ft radius Tornado around you. This tornado can be dispelled as an action at any time on your turn. All creatures that you find an enemy Must make a Wisdom saving throw to not have disadvantage on all checks and saves dealing in Dexterity or Strength and have Difficult terrain while inside the tornado. In addition, all allies within the Tornado, gain use of your Aura of Deflection without being near you, have their walk speed in fly speed, can dash as a bonus action, and gain 1d10 slashing damage to their none range attacks. All structures in the tornado suffer 100 points of damage as siege damage and if they are destroyed are held in the tornado, like reverse gravity would hold objects. Once the tornado ends the objects are dropped dealing their damage as fall damage. You can only use this ability once per long rest. Category:Archetypes